bleed black blood
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Was it possible to bleed black blood? I have never seen black blood that was until I saw him bleeding...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts, this story just came to mind somehow. And I'm quite pleased with it enjoy!

Summery - Was it possible to bleed black blood? I have never seen black blood that was until I saw him bleeding...

I was talking to Sora, Donald and goofy, they were on another adventure. I listened as Sora talked about his time in the pride lands. I nodded then looked behind the spiky brunette, my impassive face turned to a frown as I saw Cloud walk up to us. "You better come see this." He whispered, his voice sounded as though he had been hurt immensely. I nodded and followed the blond quietly. Looking over, I noticed he had been battered up pretty badly, something I thought was impossible. He caught me looking and shook his head, "its dead. But it doesn't seem like any heartless nor nobody." He muttered, "That's why I came to find you." I nodded and followed the blond quietly, walking in silence to the crystal fissure.

When we arrived I could see why he had some difficulty, it was no normal heartless or nobody like he said. Black blood pooled out of its wounds and downhill towards the old heartless castle. It looks like a dragon, but it didn't have scales. It looked like a lion, but it didn't have a mane or a lion's tail. Whatever it was it was dead, but if it had taken that much energy out of Cloud and had hurt him then it was dangerous. "There still might be more out there." I muttered, the blond next to me looked at me with his intense blue eyes. "Then it looks like we're in deep trouble." The blond spoke softly, before turning around and walking off. I noticed the black blood on Cloud and pointed, "You better get cleaned up. We have no idea of what that blood can do." Cloud rolled his eyes, "yes your majesty." He said sarcastically.

When we reached Merlins place, the old wizard was away thankfully, Cloud walked up to the shower room to get cleaned up. I noticed Sora, Donald and goofy sitting on the couches. The keyblade wielder looked up and frowned, "what's up Leon? Why did you go off with Cloud?" I shook my head and stared at Cid as he said. "Probably to spend some quality time together." I growled and he jumped, "for your information Cid, Cloud has found something that is not a heartless or a nobody. It looked dangerous." I whispered the last sentence. "If it ain't heartless or a damn nobody then why do you think it's bloody dangerous? I mean, we have damn wolves! Yes, they warm up to Cloud but they're pretty dangerous. As long as we don't hurt it, it won't harm us." I shook my head. "Cid, It attacked me for no reason." I looked up and saw Cloud, in baggy jeans and a plain black shirt, walking over to us. You could see now he was more hurt than normal, which wasn't a good sign.

We all stared at Cloud as he explained. "I was looking for heartless and when I reached the crystal fissure I noticed it on the ground, it looked at me then growled and attack." I stared at Sora, "you've seen something that's a cross between a lion and a dragon?" Sora shook his head, "No I haven't, tron might know." I nodded and looked at Cloud, "you better get checked out by Aerith. We still don't know what this thing is." Cloud sighed but agreed as I followed Sora, Donald and goofy to the castle.

I walked into the hidden computer room and walked to tron. "Hey tron!" trust Sora to talk to the computer. "Have you ever heard of anything that's a cross between a lion and a dragon?" he asked. "No I haven't and there's nothing in the database." I frowned then turned to Sora, "if it has never been reported or sighted then where did it come from? And why did it attack Cloud for no reason?" Sora shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it's a new type of heartless." I shook my head, "its body was still there when I went to look at it with Cloud, and it would a faded if it was heartless." Sora was about to reply with some stupid comment until the computer screen flashed red, signalling a message from Cid. "What does he want now?" I grumbled as I checked the message. My usually hidden eyes flashed with shock. "We better get back to Merlins. Cloud's taken a turn for the worse and from what Cid has said it isn't look to bright for him." Sora nodded and we raced towards the town.

I entered the house and looked around, Tifa and Yuffie ran towards me and panted. "Cloud has passed out, Aerith is worried and Cid won't stop swearing." Tifa informed once she had caught her breath. I nodded and headed out back. Cloud was lying on the small couch in the study, his breathing was erratic and he seemed to be sweating constantly, Aerith was applying a damp cloth to Clouds' forehead and murmuring quiet calming words and Cid was pacing about swearing to himself. "About fucking time you got here!" he yelled as I walked over to Aerith. "Need any help?" I asked, watching the blonds' fist clench and unclench. She nodded, "can you keep damping this cloth and wiping cooling him down while I get some medicines and potions." I nodded and took the seat she was in, grabbing the cloth from the wash basin and wringing it until it was slightly damp. Sora looked Cloud and frowned, "he could be poisoned."

I stared at Sora and nodded, "it's quite likely, the monster had black blood and it was all over Cloud." I replied as I wiped the sweat that dripped down clouds brow; he whimpered and buried his head into the cushion under him. I grabbed his cheek lightly and moved him so I could still try to keep him cool. I hated it when he was in pain, I always wanted to help and take away all his pain. He whimpered loudly and grabbed the pillow corner, gripping it tightly and tugging at it, his eyes were shut tightly as his face was screwed up in pain. I guessed it scared us all when he screamed out in agony. Nobody has seen Cloud in so much pain, and I presume that everybody wanted to take it away.

After Aerith returned, I helped her put Cloud into a sitting position as she poured the liquid down his throat, after he had taken everything that was needed he calmed down and drifted off to sleep. "You think he'll be okay?" goofy asked as we stepped away from the sleeping blond, Aerith sighed. "I don't know, but that black blood you mentioned Leon is the source of the pain he was in, and he'll stay like that until it is gone." I frowned, "and how exactly do we do that?" Cid asked. "I don't know, but if there are more monsters like the one Cloud fought then I think we're going to be getting more problems like this." I growled and turned to Cloud, the blonds face was peaceful and his lips were slightly parted. "We might have to leave hollow bastion again."

Tifa, Yuffie and the other frowned at me as I looked away from them and towards Cloud. "But Leon, you've spent ages rebuilding this place! One little monster can't be all that bad I mean, if we work as a team then we can kill them!" Yuffie said, fear in her eyes. "But that's the problem; I'm siding with Leon on this. We don't know how many there are, if all of them are as dangerous as the one that has damaged Cloud or worse, and we don't know if it's even possible to get rid of them all. They came out of nowhere and they might keep doing that." Cid explained to the young ninja. "I think Leon's right Yuffie." Aerith whispered as she turned to look at Cloud. "We don't know what their objectives are, if they're just attacking us or Cloud then we might have a chance to do something about it. If it's everything in their path then they're going to destroy everyone and I don't want to lose all those people we have helped." I heard Cloud growl and watched him as he curled into a ball, his knees up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He whimpered and whined, tossed and turned as if in a nightmare. Some of the wounds that were healed reappeared and started to bleed. Bleed black blood.

This is what the whole story is about! Black blood. But it isn't over yet! hope you have enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Thanks and Read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I stared in shock as Aerith rushed over, trying to heal the wounds and failing miserably. As the black blood poured out of the open cuts and gashes the more the blond tossed and turned, whimpered and whined, screamed and cried. I walked over and watched the blond reach for me; I took hold of his hand gently and gazed at him as he calmed down. Everyone looked at me confused, as I was just as puzzled as they were. As Cloud slowly returned to sleep the blood began to turn to a normal red colour to our relief. Aerith healed the wounds again and stared at me, she looked at our linked hands then at Clouds' peaceful face. "What the fuck did you do to calm him down!?!?!?" we all turned to Cid and whispered loudly, "shut up!" Cloud mumbled something under his breath and turned over, his hand still holding onto mine.

I sighed deeply as I rested my head against the sofa; everyone had left me with Cloud while they investigated what the fiend was and where it had come from. Aerith left with a heavy sad looked; I knew it was because Cloud had asked for me and not her. Jealousy can show more than hurt, or so I've learnt. "You look really uncomfortable." My head turned till I looked at Cloud, his bright blue glowing eyes half lidded and filled with sleep. The blond yawned and moved so he could look at me comfortably. "Where is everyone?" he asked, not bothering to wait for my answer to his statement. "Gone to inspect the thing you killed, you scared the shit out of us Cloud." I said as I rested my elbows on the side of the settee. He frowned and tilted his head lightly. "You kept screaming and whimpering. Your temperature was going way over the temp for a fever, you were bleeding black blood." He nodded and I scowled. "I know, I was dreaming. That monster attacked me; he whispered something about dying quietly as he opened my old cuts, the blood poured out black as he smirked." I frowned and looked at the bookshelf; the one book missing was next to me. "That isn't like you're normal nightmares." He agreed and rested his head on the pillow. He shivered lightly as I stood up, "could you get me a blanket or something? I'm fucking freezing." I nodded and walked into the front room, grabbing the blanket off of the armchair and wrapping Cloud in it. "What else happened in your dream? You kept reaching out for me and not Aerith, she seemed jealous." Cloud chuckled. "She hasn't told you then?"

"Told me what?" he rolled his eyes and snuggled under the cover. "I'm not going out with her anymore, we've changed and she isn't the one for me anymore. That and of course I don't swing that way anymore." Cloud was gay? I asked myself. "So you're not going out with her anymore, that's not something to get jealous over." I stated. He sighed heavily. "You know Aerith, she likes to make things last." I had to agree, I told Aerith that she wasn't super at fighting and she didn't talk to me for a week. Cloud rolled onto his back and yawned heavily. His glowing blue eyes closed and slowly his breathing became even. I stared at the blond as he slept a pained expression on his delicate face. I may not admit it out loud but in my mind it can satisfy my heart for a short while. My hand glided across his silk soft skin as my mind whispered, _I love you..._

The rest of the afternoon I had stayed looking after Cloud, the blond was normally fast asleep so it didn't make it too difficult. When Aerith and the others returned they seemed to notice it had a split personality or something stupid, and that it had also been reborn. It was wondering around the crystal fissure like nothing had happened, it turned to them and was about to attack but it stopped stared then ran off scared, that's what they had said anyway. Nevertheless Cloud wasn't too happy, he almost tried to escape to go after it but Cid and myself had dragged him back to the sofa. I walked into the study and watched Cloud stare at the ceiling, his eyes were empty and he looked like he had died. I quietly walked over and nudged him. "wake up Cloud." he blinked and stared at me, "sorry." I shook my head and gave him a half smile. "Don't worry. What were you think about?" he shrugged and turned away from me. "What Aerith said to me."

I scowled at the blond as he seemed to be distracted yet again. "What did she say? You don't have to tell me." i didn't wan to force him into anything he didn't want to do. He trembled and turned his head towards me. "She keeps saying that I'm too deep in darkness to love." I snarled quietly. "Why the hell did she say that?" that didn't sound like Aerith, they must have had an argument to cause that to come out. "What else did she say?" I asked, I seriously didn't want to push Cloud but I don't think that it's right to do something like Aerith had done. "She just said that and that you're not right for Me." my eyes widened in shock. "She lost it or something?" Cloud shrugged and turned his entire body to face me, a sad smile plastered on his face. That smile can make almost anybody cry, almost. "I've been thinking about it and I guess she's right."

I shook my head and sat on the desk chair which was next to the settee. "Don't think that Cloud, you've opened up more after we found you in the coliseum and after you defeated sephiroth. You've been growing more radiant. I think so anyway." I said, feeling a small blush come onto my cheeks. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks Leon."

I gazed at Aerith as she checked Cloud over. "What you said to him wasn't very nice." she glowered and turned to me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stared at Sora and made sure he was out of hearing range. "Cloud told me you said he couldn't love because he was too deep in darkness." I enlightened, as I turned my head back to her. I could hear a small growl from her, touché weren't we Aerith? She turned around and stood up. "He told me that darkness cannot love, so if he didn't love me then he's too deep in darkness." She uttered. I grinned and walked over. "What about me being not right for him? Was that something to do with his darkness?" she gulped but kept a stern face. "You don't deserve him. He's too good. You won't set a good example because you're too full of darkness." I snarled. "Aerith, I haven't objected to your jealousy before but now I find it very irritating." Her face didn't change. "Leon's right Aerith, you're jealousy is irritating." I turned to see Cid and Sora staring at Aerith. She turned to Cloud and I could see he was out of it. His blazing blue eyes were half lidded and empty. Aerith walked out and into her room, slamming the door shut.

I rotate myself on the small office chair to glance at Cloud, the blond looked like he was half dead, whatever Aerith had given him must be pretty strong. As I gaze at Cloud I could see a small shiver make its way down his body. I stand up and take hold of another blanket, draping it over Clouds' cold body. He made no signal of his thanks, I didn't expect any, but as I watched the blond 'sleep' I noticed something odd about him. Then I knew something was seriously wrong...

HA! More suspense! What is wrong with Cloud? Can Leon help him before he dies or something utterly dramatic? You'll just have to find out. Thanks for reading and please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! OH AND SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Kingdom Hearts let's get on with the story now

I walked over to the unmoving blond and rested my hand on his forehead, noting that he was above average temperature. I pulled my hand back and rested it on his chest, there was a small thud which was reassuring but I could only just feel it. "Le... Leon?" I looked down and saw clouds crystal eyes slightly open but looking at me. "You okay?" I asked as I knelt down next to his paralyzed form. "I-t ... hu-hurts..." my heart tugged at the small whisper from him. I've noticed that he will only say it hurts if his stomach is torn open and he's an inch away from death, so it must be bad. He reached out for me and I held his hand tightly. "Please, stop it from hurting." I stared at the pained expression before nodded. "I'll help anyway I can Cloud." the blond nodded and smiled, closing his eyes but before he fell into a gentle sleep he whispered, "Aerith is killing me."

I watched as Cloud fell into slumber before letting go of his hand and standing up. I was going to kill Aerith. "Hey Leon, I heard you talking." I stared and saw Yuffie grinning at me. "I want you to take Sora and his friends away from here." Her cheeky grin turned to a frown. "Why?" I sighed heavily and muttered. "Aerith is killing Cloud." she gasped and looked at Cloud. "Or so he says, I'm going to see if it's true and if it is why." She nodded. "You can count on me Squally!!" she marched out and grabbed Sora by the arm, "you're coming with me! Come on you two!" I stared at Sora and he took a quick glance and noticed I wasn't very happy. He nodded and followed Yuffie with Donald and Goofy.

Cid stared at me as I walked up the stairs, "if your gonna talk to Aerith don't she's annoyed enough as it is." I turned to Cid and nodded. "I know, but I'm annoyed with her, from what I've heard from Cloud she is going to tell me what's going on." Cid frowned before sighed heavily. "Just keep an eye on Cloud; I don't want him running off." Cid nodded and stood up from his desk in the front room and headed to the study. I climbed the final set of stairs and knocked on Aeriths door. "Aerith? I need to talk to you." I walked in without a reply and stared at the older brunette, yes Aerith was older than me. She glared at me but I made no attempt to return the 'kind' gesture. "What have you done to Cloud?" I asked, she grumbled something I didn't catch and walked over to the window. "Cloud told me you were killing him." Her head whizzed around and she growled, "He deserves it!"

I stepped back a little, not expecting her to shout. "I've been watching him my whole life! Making sure he was safe and happy! When he came back after we all lost contact with him all I wanted to do was love him and make sure he was alright. But you came into the picture and he soon got you to open up and trust him! He doesn't love me anymore Leon! And it's because of you!" I looked intently at Aerith as she breathed deeply, "Cloud loved me, and you took that away from me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot today, as she calmed down. "Aerith, Cloud may have opened me up and got me to trust him, and I'm glad he trusts me as much as I trust him, but it isn't my fault that he's stopped loving you. People change, yes you may have been looking after him but look at what Cloud has been through. He's been to hell and back, he's lost almost all of his light and he's now fighting for his life. He's changed Aerith and sometimes people change so much that they feel they don't love the person they use to before. You can't pin point the blame on me because I'm his best friend." After I had finished my long speech, which I was quite impressed with might I add, Aerith was still not too impressed with me.

"Why do you think Cloud opened himself up to you? Why do you think he's become sooo attached to you? It's because he's happy, not because he's free but because he's found somebody else that he could love. And guess who it is Leon." I frowned in thought; she can't be saying Cloud... "Cloud loves you Leon. And he doesn't want to make any move because he's afraid you might not return his feeling and he might be rejected. He's afraid that he might ruin the relationship he already has with you. That's why I'm killing him. I'm saving him the pain of rejection and loneliness for when he finally plucks up the courage to say, he loves you."

I watched Aerith storm out of the house, my back slid down the door as I held my head in my hands. She's lying, she must be. Cloud couldn't have fallen in love with me... could he? No, I'm too dark to be loved. I guess Aerith was right, maybe darkness cannot love. But... why did I feel such a pain in my heart when he's in agony? Why do I feel happier when he smiles? I shook my head, I may love Cloud but I don't want to lose another lover. Not yet.

I walked down the stairs and see Cid walking over to me. "What did you say? I could hear her shouting." I shook my head and walked into the study. "Don't ask." I said as I sat back on the small office chair and looked at Cloud, the blond seemed peaceful. Cid just waved his hand and went back to his desk. I ran my fingers through clouds silky hair, catching one of the gravity defying spikes and twirling it in between my fingers. "Why do you love me Cloud?" I asked aloud quietly. "Because you loyal, kind and caring."

I jumped back and watched Cloud open his eyes. "Were you awake?" I asked, he rolled his eyes. "Pft, duh. I wouldn't have heard you otherwise." I looked away from Clouds tender eyes. "I guess Aerith told you?" I nodded, still not turning to look at him. I could hear shuffling and saw Clouds eyes in front of me, "do you love me Squall leonheart?"

I wanted to say yes I love you Cloud but I didn't want to get involved and possibly lose him, like I had with Rinoa. He could see me struggling and helped out, sort of. "You can be honest with me Leon, just as long as you still talk to me and be my friend at least." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of course I want to be your friend you idiot. And I love you so much that sometimes I can't believe it." He smiled softly. "But you don't want to lose me?" I nodded solemnly. He smiled softly and kissed me on the lips, that gentle touch made my lips crave for more. "I don't want to rush you; you take as long as you want. When you want to start a relationship with me just say." I nodded, thankful Cloud understood me. He smiled and laid back down on the sofa. "I wish I could get off this damn sofa, it's uncomfortable."

I chuckled and stood up, offering my hand. "I'll take you up, Cid will help won't you Cid!"I heard a grunt and grinned, Cid walked in. "what do ya want?" I rolled my eyes. "Cloud can't stay on the sofa. He'll get back ache, then he'll get grumpy and have a go at you for it." He frowned and rolled my eyes, "help me take him up." I mumbled as I lifted Cloud up. The blond stared at me as I helped him walk out of the room. "What is Cid doing if you're taking me?" I rolled my eyes and looked back, the younger warrior turned his gaze to Cid and saw him gather the pillows and blankets, "we sort of stole your pillows and you need a spare set of blankets." Cloud rolled his eyes and leaned against me as we walked up the stairs. The blond had fallen asleep against me as I stepped into his room, Cid walked in a moment later with the blankets and the pillows. He placed him down and pulled the blankets back as I set Cloud down on the soft mattress and pulled the covers back over him. "Are you going out with him?" Cid asked, I shook my head. "not yet, but soon."

Yuffie had brought Sora and his friends back after I had moved Cloud to his room an hour or so ago. "Where's Cloud?" Sora asked as he noticed I wasn't sitting in the study. "Yeah and where's Cid?" I was hoping to get this damn book finished. But when you have two annoying people in the same room then I guess you can't do anything. "Cloud's upstairs in his room and Cid is keeping an eye on him while I take a break." Sora and Yuffie rolled their eyes. "Where's Aerith? You haven't killed her have you?" I growled at Yuffie but kept my eyes trained to the book. "She left, I don't know when she's coming back." I didn't' want her back, she's hurting Cloud. So I don't her near the house. "Why exactly did you have a go at her?" here we go. "Because she's killing Cloud." at that moment we heard coughing and Cid running down the stairs. "Cloud's coughing up blood!" I jumped up from my seat and threw the book to the ground, racing up and opening the door.

Cloud was sitting up, grasping his throat and coughing harshly, his breathing erratic and he looked like he was going to die at any moment. I jogged over and knelt on the bed, I handed him a small bowl as he started to throw up blood. I rubbed his back and turned to Cid, "get Merlin." Cid nodded and raced downstairs. When Cloud stopped I held him close to me and nuzzled his spikes. He whimpered and held onto me, he was burning up and his breathing was out of rhythm. I saw Cid walk up and Merlin was behind him, the tall wizard walked over and placed his hand on clouds head. "Hmm, huh hmm." I snarled, knowing he was going to keep doing that, he was getting on my nerves.

He pulled his wand out and waved it about, I still think he looks idiotic with his wand, pulling out a book and scanning through the pages. "Ah! I found it!" I looked up, making sure I hadn't woken Cloud up; the blond had drifted to sleep. "This is caused by the darska, it's a being that can only appear with someone summons the being." Oh I think I know who had started all this. "The poison in the being can only be entered into someone if it has been killed and the being has been covered in blood, like in clouds case." I placed a small kiss to clouds crown and looked at Merlin. "Anyway to get rid of it?" Merlin scanned through the book. "Oh dear, somebody has torn that page out." oh I am sooo going to kill her. Suddenly Cloud started choking and coughing, coughing up black blood.

Well that's it for now. Hope you're enjoying this story at the mo. Sorry for any errors I would like to thank Demon – Roxy for helping me out! THANK YOU!!!!!! And to crazy chick because she was the first to figure out my real name! CONGRATS!!! Don't tell anyone crazy chick! Nor you demon – Roxy... anyway thanks for reading and R&R and also stayed tuned XD!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own kingdom hearts

I ignored the blood coming from the blond and held him close, thankfully he started to calm down, his breath was still uneven and his temperature wasn't going down. I looked up a Cid who seemed to understand what I wanted to do. "I know how ya feel, but we can't go judging people." I shook my head; I knew who the culprit was. "I want you to look after Cloud, Cid. I know Aerith is behind this because Cloud told me and Aerith has told me herself." I frowned, one obstacle stood in my way. Why is she?

I watched Cloud sleep peacefully on my lap his rested on my thighs and his arm was tucked underneath. His other hand I was holding, I was stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. We were all in the front room, everyone listened to the 'discussion' I had with Aerith and now everybody was figuring out where she could be. "She could be at Tifas, but I guess Tifa would of had a go at her for not being here looking after Cloud." I sighed heavily and then something hit me like a ton of bricks, when I was talking to her she was writing a note and before she left she placed it on the table. "It's still there." I stare down at Cloud who turned his head to look up at me. "How do you...?" how the hell did he know what I was thinking. "You had that weird look in your eyes." I rolled my eyes and stood up, "where are you going?" Yuffie asked as I walked up the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later I had found the slip on the desk and I was walking back towards the group. "What the fuck is that?" Cid asked, I sat down and pulled Cloud back onto my lap. I opened the note and everyone crowded round to read, except Cloud he was fast asleep.

_Dear Cloud, _

_I know you are pretty upset with me for poisoning you, but I think it's the right thing to do. You see, you're light a.k.a Leon, isn't the light you are looking for. For starters, he holds a dark past like you and seems he cannot be brought out of it. Secondly, you are too dark. I know that sounded a bit harsh but it is the truth, you keep yourself behind a wall which is chained and locked. That wall has no exit and the deeper you bury yourself in your past, the higher the wall grows. I know this note is being unfair but you need to find somebody who is pure to set you free, take Riku and Sora for example. Sora keeps searching for him and Riku keeps hoping, Sora is his light and Riku is Soras darkness. Tifa is not right for you either, for she hold some darkness within her as well. You would have found your light if you were with me Cloud, but you just refused to face it. You are too trapped in your own darkness to see any light, you hope on the little things, never looking at the bigger picture. The poisoning will kill you in two days time, which is enough time to say your goodbyes and anything else you wish to do but if you walk about for too long it could sap your energy quickly. I am so sorry for doing this but you would have turned too dark if you and Leon fell in love. _

_I'm saving you Cloud,_

_Aerith_

I moved the note and stared at the small bundle on my lap. "If Cloud only has two days to live then I suggest we get the cure back fast." I shook my head. "I know Sora, but where is she? Where has she hidden the page? And why is she killing him? You would have thought he could be fine on his own." Sora sighed deeply then turned to Donald and Goofy. "Right! We need to find that page before the two days are up!" Donald and goofy nodded and ran out the door. I stood up and moved Cloud into a comfortable position, the blond slept like a log. I stared at Cid and Yuffie. "Yuffie you search the town square, Cid you search the castle. Ask around to see if anyone has seen her, I'll search the out areas." The group nodded. "Yuffie, when you find Tifa tell her to make sure none of the ships have left. If any of you see Sora then tell him not to leave this world until we're sure Aerith is not here." The old mechanic and young ninja nodded before running out the door, turning in separate directions. I turned to Cloud and smiled softly, "I promised I'll help in any way I can, so I will Cloud." I smiled and placed a small kiss on Clouds lips before leaving.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my brown locks. No sign of Aerith or the paper. I rubbed my eyes and yelled, punching the wall next to me. "Leon!" I turned around and saw Sora and his strange animal friends run towards me. "We might know where Aerith is." I felt relief well up inside me. "She's gone to the dark depths, she's got the paper and said she'll meet us there." I frowned. "Sora, why would she wait for us and hand the page over easily?" Sora shrugged. "I dunno, but I want to help Cloud anyway I can, and I know you do to." I nodded and watched Sora run off ahead, I followed close behind.

I drew the gunblade when I saw the brunette standing on the edge. "Aerith?" Sora asked. The brunette turned towards, signs that she had been crying were evident. "I'm sorry, all of you. I have done wrong, and I know Cloud is dying. But I don't want him hurt." I shook my head then gasped, Sephiroth stood behind Aerith, smirking. "That is why I have to kill you."

I clenched my fist and me and Sora braced ourselves for the first blow. Sephiroth charged and knocked us both out of the way, I felt blood trickle down my arm. I stood up only to be knocked back like some rag doll again. I landed next to Sora and stared at the boy, his eyes widened and I knew Sephiroth was behind me. I turned over and saw him raise the blade, but before he could bring down something collided into his side. I stood up and saw a blond and navy blue. "You leave him alone." Cloud?

I stared at the blond as he raised his blade to get ready for battle. "Cloud you should be resting!" I heard Aerith shout. The blond turned to her. "Why should I listen to you?!" he yelled as he ran towards Sephiroth and pushed his blade against Sephiroths. I watched the blond get pushed back and he turned to me. "Leon, get the page!" he yelled as he stopped another blow from Sephiroth. I turned to Aerith and ran to her; she looked at me and moved out of the way. "I'm sorry Leon, I cannot give it to you." In the corner of my eye I could see Cloud fighting sephiroth. Cid, Yuffie and Tifa were running to me with Sora and his friends. Cid leaped at her but missed, Tifa grabbed her and pinned her down onto the floor. I turned to Cloud and noticed he wasn't doing too good, ignoring Aerith and letting the others deal with her I raced towards the fight and swung my gunblade at Sephiroth, my blade sliced across his chest but not deep enough to be fatal. Cloud thrusts his blade forward and watched as his blade went through Sephiroths chest. I growled and caught Cloud as the blond collapsed; we both watched Sephiroth fade into lights and turned to Aerith.

I held Cloud close and stood up, the blond clung to me for dear life. I walked over and stared down at Aerith. "Where is it?" I asked, she looked up then at Cloud, the blond was looking worse than he did this morning during his coughing fit. "It's at the crystal fissure, hidden behind a crystal and in a hole." I nodded and helped Cloud walk away. "Cloud you know Leon is not your light!" We all ignored aeriths cry.

Yuffie got hold of the page and we handed it to Merlin. The blond was sitting on the floor, he looked near death, and that look tore me apart. Merlin read through it and waved his wand, potions suddenly appearing in the air and combining together. The newly formed purplish liquid was handed to me and I grabbed hold of it. I knelt down next to Cloud and pulled him to sit on my lap. He drank the formula slowly, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. I smiled, happy I had helped out. I stood up, lifting Cloud up bridal style and walked back towards Merlins home.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I woke up early in the morning and stretched, I could feel a small smile grow on my lips as I saw spiky blond hair on my chest. The blond groaned and waved his hand in a futile attempt to block out the morning sun. I smiled rubbed his back. "Wake up; come on you can't sleep the day away." Bleary blue eyes opened and turned towards me, Cloud smiled.

Aerith had travelled back to Traverse Town, knowing she was still hated by me and Cloud. Cloud and I however finally decided to open up and try out a relationship. I admit, we were clumsy at first but we soon got the hang of it, Sora had finished his journey and returned back to his world, Yuffie was now living with Tifa. Merlin and Cid still had fights, thankfully me and Cloud had moved out into the castle in time. Our love for each other grew and we told each other about our pasts, I smiled more and so did Cloud. Cid and the others said we were two completely different people, but he was glad along with the others that we had finally opened up.

I walked down the stairs, with Cloud in tow, towards the small kitchen and pulled Cloud into a bruising kiss. "I love you." I whispered as I nuzzled his soft spikes. "I love you too." He whispered as we held each other close. Not intending to let go. "You are my light that guides my way." I whispered, smiling as I heard him mumble. "Out of the darkness and into the light, you helped me through pain and suffering." I kissed his forehead and said softly, "you are my eternal light." "And you are mine."

There we go all finished, sorry for the corny and crappy ending, hoped you enjoyed this and thanks for reading, I would like to thank:

Leonhart – less, Eddy Leonhartslover, Disbanded Matrimony and Mrs. Black for reviewing all this time. And a special thanks to Demon – Roxy and Crazy Chick 963 for your help!!! Thank you!!! Bye bye!


End file.
